legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S1 P1/Transcript
(The Defenders mansion is shown as it cuts to the heroes inside hanging out) Alex: Well guys, this is it! Another month clear of villains! (The Defenders all cheer) Erin: Can we consider this a victory bro? Alex: Eh it's temporary but it's still a victory none the same! Jack: Damn straight! Erin: *punches Jack's arm* Jack, not in front of the kids! ???: Erin. (Rose then steps out, now an adult) Rose: You know I'm not a kid anymore! Erin: Oh I know Rosie. I was just saying. (Lenny and Sammy then walk out also in adult forms) Lenny: Well you should at least now that. Sammy: Yeah! Omega: They make a good point Erin. Erin: It was a joke! (Rose laughs as she sits down next to Erin) Erin: You're still a kid in my eyes Rosie. Rose: I know! Erin: I really am gonna miss the days I could pick you up in my arms. Rose: It was nice when I was baby but I'm not anymore. ???: Hey! (Charlie then runs out also in adult form) Charlie: You guys left without me? Lenny: We told you we were coming in man! Charlie: No you didn't! Lenny: Yes we did. Charlie: Yeah well.....I didn't hear you. (Charlie sits down on the couch as well) Uraraka: Must feel nice to be back in your adult form huh Charlie? Charlie: Yep. I can control my powers again. Zulu: You're still behind us Charlie. Charlie: Shut up! Izuku: Well guys, what should we do now? Alex: Well, I was thinking a bit. Erin: Oh boy. That's never good. Alex: Erin, it's fine. But anyway, I was thinking we could take a trip down to Beacon City sometime! Jack: Yeah good idea man! We haven't checked on the place since we defeated those Wood Spirits. Erin: Plus it would be nice to see how well their relations have improved with them as well! Alex: Then it's settled! We can start tomorrow! (The Defenders all cheer in response) Alex: Now who's ready to party?! Jack: Oh yeah! Izuku: Let's do it Alex! Omega: We'll make this the best night of our lives! Mina: Oh hey Alex Erin! Real quick! Any word on when your new baby brother is gonna be born? Alex: Should be any day now! This is the month mom's supposed to be due! Erin: He's gonna be so cute! Alex: Glad to see you warmed up to the idea of having another brother Erin. Erin: Hey, I at least finally get a chance to be a big sister! Rose: You're not gonna forget about me are you? Erin: Aww what's wrong Rose? I thought you were an adult now. Rose: I am! I was just wondering. Jack: She may be an adult, but she's still an attention hog! Rose: I AM NOT! Erin: Oh relax sweetie. You know I'd never forget you. Alex: We'd NEVER forget any of our formally infant Targhuls. Jack: Much as I liked them, I'm glad that one finally decided to stop sleeping on my head. Erin: What was wrong with that? Jack: I didn't know if it was gonna suck my brains out! Omega: I don't think Targhuls can do that Jack. Jack: It still creeped me out! Alex: Well I'm sure she's doing fine out in the nest now Jack. Jack: Maybe. Still that girl was an odd one. Jessica: Yet that's what made X's nest what it is. Charlie: You guys think Shade's reached his adult form yet? Omega: Probably. It's been a good amount of time since he was reborn. Jack: You know, we haven't seen our buddies from Remnant in a while. Rose: I wonder if they ever stopped those villains they brought up. Alex: Maybe. Although we don't know what they were dealing with so we can't be too sure. Erin: Yeah. Omega: Well let's just hope that Shade's alright. I don't know how well he's been taking that. Alex: He's a tough cookie Omega. I'm sure he's doing just fine. Omega: Yeah I guess. Rose: He's definitely changed though. So that's good. Erin: Yeah! Jessica: Funny to think how he tried to kill us all those months ago. Alex: Well let's think less on the bad stuff, and more on the good stuff! Jack: Yeah let's celebrate guys! (The heroes all cheer. It then cuts to a hooded man walking around in a forest with two soldiers dressed in Shadow attire. The man removes his hood to reveal himself as Highlord Renex) Renex: Men, stand at attention. This is dangerous territory Alkorin's sent us to. Soldier #1: Don't worry sir. We'll be alert. Soldier #2: The king has sent his best to protect you Highlord. Renex: I hope so. Soldier #1: Sir, we got company. (Growling is heard in the bushes) Renex:..... Soldier #2: Shall we engage sir? Renex: Not yet. Soldier #2: Sir? Renex: I wish to see the beast up close and personal. Soldier #1: What?! Soldier #2: Sir we can't let you do that! Renex: Are you questioning the will of your Highlord? Soldiers:....... Renex: That's what I thought. (Renex turns as a Grimm steps out of the bushes. Renex then slowly approaches it) Renex: Such fascinating animals. A creature like this would suit well as a weapon. Soldier #1: Be careful sir. It could be hostile. Renex: I am aware. (Renex then steps aside as the Grimm growls at the soldiers) Soldier #1: Uhh sir?! Renex: Let's see if this bad boy's the real deal. (Renex then suddenly vanishes) Soldier #2: WHAT?! Soldier #1: Sir wait! (The Grimm then charges forward and attacks the two men, tearing them both to shreds before Renex runs up from the bushes and stabs it in the head, killing it) Renex: Hmm...Impressive. (Renex looks down at the corpses of his men) Renex:...... (Renex then senses a nearby presence) Renex: I know you're there. You can come out peacefully, or I can drag your corpse out of that treeline. (Renex receives no response as he turns and lights his hand ablaze, lighting up the dark forest) Renex: Last warning. Come out now, or die. (A moment passes before slowly, a woman in a yellow hooded outfit with black steps out) ???: Its not everyday someone with magic power allows people to be eaten by Grimm. Renex: Hm. You judge me. Yet I feel darkness in you woman. And I can smell the recent blood on your hands. ???: I'm not judging. Just pointing out a fact Renex: Is there a reason you've approached me like this? You're really messing with my.... (Renex looks down at the corpses) Renex: Experiments. ???: Don't mind me. I was just on my way to town. I have... things to take care of. Renex: Hmm.... Can you tell me something before you go? ???: What would that be? Renex: I'm also looking for someone. A woman by the name of... Salem. (The woman's uncovered eye opens up for a brief moment) Renex: You know... Where she is? ???:…… How do you know of her? Renex: My master has peeked into your world. He's seen everything. ???: Really now? Renex: Yes. He seeks her for aid in his mission of conquest. ???: Why would she help you? Renex: Because in return, my master will give her WHATEVER she wants. Just like.... (Renex holds up his hand and an image of Ruby Rose appears) Renex: I can give you your chance at revenge. Cinder Fall. Cinder:...... Renex: So. Will you tell me where your mistress is? Cinder:....Follow me. Renex: As you wish. (Renex follows Cinder out of the woods as he prepares to negotiate with Salem into joining Alkorin's ranks as an ally) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts